war_among_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nemesis Concordat
"The Concordat is little more than tiny whinging countries riding the Federation's coattails as it whores itself out to UNISEC." -Admiral Avis Azor, Chief of the Commonwealth Navy "The consensus of the citenship was correct. We should not enter this war ourselves. No liberty is at stake, no freedom is jepordized. They fight over territory. Still, a lot of people hate the Duchy enough to go and fight of their own accord; and let them." -General Gineralta of ARGA Regional Command "Radicals, terrorists, and profiteers." - Regbert Castamere, Lord General of His Grace's Armies, Commander Supreme of Ducal Expeditionary Forces, Viscount of Valenvaryon, Earl of West Kul, Lord Satrap of the Odros Military Provinces, et al. The Nemesis Concordat The Nemeis Concordat is a loose coaltion between the Aurolian Federation, the Realm of the Free State, Commonwealth of Valyncian Republics, United Security Solutions Corporation (UNISEC) and the remants of the Colchis League Military. Formed at the outbreak of the Derelict War, the Concordat was intended to present a unified front and a military counterweight against the might of the Archeo-Pact. While the Free State and Commonwealth agreed to the Concordat's provisions for mutual military and economic support, they refused to officially enter the Derelict War, and instead provided mercenaries, paramilitary units and expeditionary forces who volunteered or were contracted by the Federation. The Commowealth would, however, eventually deploy extensive special forces on the side of the Nemesis war machine in the War's closing years. For its part, UNISEC sent much more than just supplies and volunteers. The super-corporation sent the Federation entire battlegroups to aid them in their struggle against the overwhleming forces of the Archeo-Pact. Performance during the Derelict War The Nemesis Concordat was superior in all but numbers to the forces of the Archeo-Pact in the planet-side battles of the Derelict War. Concordat forces conducted successful land campaigns on Yeth, Old Colchis, Magu Minor, Ishkaar, and most notably at the Duchy colonial capital of New Xaxus, where the greatest battle between Nemesis and Duchy regular forces occured and which ended in the Nemesis victory which forced the Pact to seek peace terms. The Concordat successfully used lightning strikes, a high level of ground-air-orbital coordination between forces, and encirclement tactics. Their forces were especially notable for their maneuverability and firepower, though they tended to compare unfavorably to Archeo-forces on the defensive. The Archeo-Pact repeatedly attempted to suck the Nemesis militaries into battles of attrition, but Concordat commanders were generally nimble enough to avoid such entanglements. Additionally, the Concordat made excellent use of Commonwealth, UNISEC, and Federation Special Forces during the Derelict Wars, which are largely credited for turning the tide in the fierce battle for New Xaxus. In space, however, the Concordat fared much less well against the powerful Duchy navy and its auxiliary forces. Only UNISEC capital ships were able to match the powerful archeo-tech models of their Duchy counterparts, and Drogue, Reich and Nerkin forces gave the Archeo-Pact fleets a numerical edge over the forces of the Concordat. Post-War Category:UNISEC Category:Aurolian Federation Category:The Commonwealth Category:The Free State